Thunderstorms
by psychotic7796
Summary: Mary did not understand why Cain and Riff were doing as they did. But she saw the brilliant smile Cain had. And if it made her brother happy... She was willing to turn a blind eye to them when they needed it."


A/N- This is both my first one shot, and my first Count Cain: Godchild, fanfiction. I know, Godchild is an old manga and few people still read it now and it ended so long ago, but I just came across it this summer and fell in love. I am currently searching through bookstores and Ebay for all the volumes of it. Wish me luck and hope you enjoy! -This is my take on a happier ending of Godchild (even though I totally love the ending that Kaori Yuki wrote with all of my heart, I had to write this since it was eating me apart until I wrote it...)-

Mary Weather Hargreaves smiled cheerfully as her older brother's manservant, Riff, poured her a cup of tea. Cain sat next to her, a small smile on his face also. Across from them sat Oscar and Crehador, who were being good sports and going along with the young girl's wishes, no matter how much they would have rather have been at a bar.

A few months ago, Delilah had fallen. It had been a bloody battle, (One that Cain had made Mary Weather stay at home for), but once Cain had been able to finally kill his father, Alexis, the rest of them had been easy to conquer. Mostly because half of them had been dolls that Alexis had been brought back to life. Since Alexis had died, so had they.

Cain would never understand how any of the dark magic worked, but in that moment when he saw almost all of Delilah fall to the ground dead, he thanked every deity there was that it held so many flaws.

Riff set down a plate filled with scones and other sweets, that Mary Weather immediately started to grab and munch on.

Cain chuckled softly and scolded teasingly, "Slow down, Mary. They won't all disappear."

Mary stuck out her tongue at him and they all laughed at her softly when they saw she had somehow managed to get some sugar on the tip of her nose.

"Riff, come and sit with us." Cain invited, motioning for him to sit down. Riff looked slightly surprised before he nodded and sat down next to his young master.

Mary smiled to herself as she watched the older men talk to each other.

When Delilah had at first fallen, Cain had been jumpy and nervous, constantly watching his back as if Alexis would be brought back to life again. He had kept Mary shut up even more in their manor, and she was only allowed to leave if both Cain and Riff went with her. Mary had been patient, though, and had done what she had been told to do after a late night discussion with Riff.

"Why does he keep me locked up so, Riff? Is he ashamed of me?" Mary had cried softly, tears falling down her face.

"Oh Miss Mary Weather," Riff had sighed, pulling out a handkerchief and handing it to her. "It is nothing like that. He is nervous and confused. You must understand that his entire life has been running from his father and trying to kill him. It's hard for him to understand that Alexis isn't going to be coming back for him. There have been no mysterious deaths around him, and in when Alexis was still alive, it always meant that he was planning for something big. As you know, usually that something big had something to do with you. He just wants to protect you, and he isn't sure how to."

Mary had sniffled and nodded in understanding. "So he's just confused and afraid?" She asked timidly.

"Yes, Miss Mary Weather. For as wonderful as he is, Lord Cain is but a human. He has his flaws just as we all do. He makes mistakes just like the rest of us, and even though he doesn't show it, he can be afraid."

"What does he fear, Riff?"

By that time Riff was sitting down next to her and calmly rubbing circles into her back as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"He fears losing you, of course. He fears that Alexis will come back, even though he knows it is impossible this time."

"Well if he fears losing me, he must fear losing you, Riff!" Mary added when Riff had paused.

Riff smiled gently and was about to reply when Cain came up from behind them, a hand on each of their shoulders, soft smile in place.

"Of course I do, Mary Weather. I fear losing either of you. I fear my father. I'll even let you in on a little secret, Mary." He bent over so he was whispering and whispered, "I even fear thunderstorms."

Mary gasped. "Really? But I've seen you go out in the rain all the time!"

"I love rain. But I'm deathly afraid of thunder and lightning." Cain told her with a small grin. "See? I love the rain that pours down. I'd go out and run around in it if I could. Even if it was just a light drizzle. But the second thunder starts I would run back inside and hide under the covers of my bed until it stopped." He turned serious and looked at Mary, a slightly sad but otherwise neutral face on. "I don't know how to deal with my fears very well, Mary. I never have and I doubt I will anytime in the future." A slight pause. "Well, I'll be seeing you then, Mary." He walked off at that point.

When he was out of earshot, Riff leaned over and whispered to Mary, "In his words, that means he's sorry for being over protective but that's just the way he is." before standing up and walking away, a soft smile on his face.-

And to Mary Weather, all that mattered was her brother's happiness. So she did everything she could to make him happy. Even if it meant she was confused with what was going on in his life. She would smile at him as she knew he needed and be the cute little girl that she was. Except when she was around Oscar. Then she would scream at him. Though it made Cain laugh sometimes, so no problems there, Mary thought.

"I can't believe this is all finally over." Mary heard Cain say to Crehador.

"I know. It seems unreal."

"My entire life revolved around getting revenge on my father. It seems so... Odd, not having him coming after me. I'm glad, don't get me wrong about that," He added at seeing Oscar's disbelieving look. "It will just take some time to get used to."

"Well I, for one, am glad that you no longer have to risk your life on a daily basis, Lord Cain." Riff told him appraisingly.

"I think we all are, Riff." Oscar's eyes took on a glint and he said, "Maybe now that you aren't so stressed out I can-"

"You are not going to be marrying Mary Weather, Oscar. Get that through your thick skull." Cain said tediously, causing a snort of laughter from Crehador and a glare from Mary towards Oscar, who visibly deflated.

Cain looked towards Mary and his face softened as he wiped a stray crumb off of the side of her mouth.

They all jumped as rain began to fall, and Mary pouted.

"No fair! We've been planning this for how long, and it starts to rain!" She ranted as she stood up and started walking inside, Crehador and Oscar following her.

Oscar turned around when he saw Cain and Riff standing there, Cain looking at the sky with an innocently curious expression on his face.

"Are you two going to come in?" He asked them.

"We'll come inside in a little bit, Oscar." Cain answered.

Oscar shrugged and followed Crehador and Mary back inside.

Cain let his head fall back, the droplets of rain falling onto his face.

"Lord Cain...?" Riff questioned.

"Isn't it amazing, Riff, what you miss when you are constantly running from death?" Cain asked distractedly, eyes closed as they began to steadily get more wet. The rain was still soft, but it was slowly coming down more.

"It is." Riff agreed, watching his young master with soft eyes.

"I had never noticed how messy of an eater Mary was when she was around us. Nor did I notice how, as annoying as Oscar is, he is equally loyal. I never noticed the way rain fell from the sky, I had always just saw it fall, never the way it fell, if that makes any sense. I never noticed how I have so much to live for." Cain looked up at Riff, droplets of water falling off of his eyelashes. His hand grabbed Riff's and he intertwined their fingers slowly as he whispered softly, "I never noticed how much I love you."

Riff turned startled eyes down to Cain, and before he could say anything, their lips were meshed together.

Riff's eyes shut closed and he pressed against Cain tighter, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist as lightning flashed above them and thunder crashed in their ears.

Cain pulled away, gasping for breath, before whispering, over and over, "I love you. I love you."

Riff silenced him with his lips once more, and in between soft kisses murmured back, "I love you too."

Mary's eyes widened as she quickly closed the curtains on the window before Oscar or Crehador could see what was happening.

"Something wrong, Mary Weather?" Crehador asked her curiously.

"Nothing at all," She told him brightly, a smile in place. "How about I call a servant for some snacks when big brother comes back in with Riff?"

Mary did not understand why Cain and Riff were doing as they did. But she saw the brilliant smile Cain had. And if it made her brother happy...

She was willing to turn a blind eye to them when they needed it.

Besides, she thought as the two came back inside, soaking wet but glowing brightly, they deserved each other. Who else would be able to take away Cain's fear of thunderstorms with a kiss?


End file.
